The gods of the scoirs
by LunaLockhartLestrange
Summary: crossover timeeeee


Just nu så befinner jag mig på andra sidan, där har jag varit ett tag nu, och allt ser likadant ut, vidsträckta vita slätter, och hundratals hemlösa själar, folk är lita annorlunda här, de säger inte så mycket, och allt det här började för länge sedan, väldigt länge sedan,närmare bestämt förra fredagen! Just nu så har jag börjat sakna livet, men då under min tid på jorden så kändes döden bara som en ännu större befrielse, en evig smärtlös sömn…

Jag kände bara en tom tystnad, och ett mörker, som bara svällde innombords, jag sprang, och fortsatte att springa, i en evighet, in mot mörkret, bort från omvärlden, och från alla skuldkänslor som höll på att kväva mig, förgöra mitt jag, allt jag trot varit verkligheten under alla år, en svedd jord, en jord som höll på att gå under, under stormarna från den brinnande solen, ett folk, som höll på att duka under under sjukdommen.

Jag blundade hårt och jag kände hur en sval tår rullade ner från min heta kind, jag torkade hastigt bort den, de fick inte se att jag gråtit, inte visa mig svag, det skulle bli min undergång, jag hade stannat till, men fortsatte att springa, benen värkte, men jag sprang, ljudet från mina fötter ekade i den tomma korridoren, plöttsligt såg jag en ljus punkt i änden av den mil långa korridoren, jag var nästan framme, jag ökade farten, axellererade till max, jag skulle klara det,klara att komma tillbaka, till verkligheten innan allt annat han ikapp, innan det var för sent och döden skulle sluta sina, mörka, varma armar runt min hjälplösa, svaga kropp. Och mörkret skulle välkomna mig som en gammal vänn

Jag hade panik och jag hörde hur något pipande bredvid mina öron men jag kunde inte avgöra vad det var , jag andades häftigt ut, men fick ännu mer panik när jag inte fick in den tjocka luften igen, jag slog upp ögonen, skrek, både av smärta, förvirring, och lite för att det var så befriande att bara få skrika ut.

Men plötsligt, lika plötsligt som det kommit rann det av mig, jag hade inte hunit tita mig omkring och hade blivit tillfälligt blind av det så starka och plötsliga ljuset från en stor vit kirurglampa ovanför min panna, men nu såg jag, runt om i rummet rörde sig mörka gestalter i skuggorna, runt, runt i cirklar, i ett evighets mönster,nu i efterhand undrar jag om det kanske bara var en inbilning, och mässande stämmor hördes, jag pep till av rädsla, och jag kände hur något stacks in i min arm, och jag föll i en lång koma ännu en gång, och sakta föll verkligheten bort för mina anklagande ögon, och det sista jag såg innan jag helt var borta var ett ansikte, en mans ansikte, mörka ögon, och tjockt gråt hår, han log som om han hade gjort något bra, men ändå gömde sig något i hans ögon, som srämde mig,plötsligt drogs hans mungipor upp och visade rader leende av spetsiga tänder, och ansiktet sprack upp i ett vast och sa med,sötsliskig röst:

"god natt"

Jag tänkte inte, jag bara, försvann, både från omvärlden och från mig själv, jag var inte längre i min kropp, jag var lätt som en fjäder, steg ur den tunga mörka kroppen. Lika hastigt som livet släckts innuti mig,men plötsligt blev jag medveten, jag kunde inte rymmma ur kroppen, och den då så sköna lättnads känslan försvann ur mitt döda bröst , som en gnistrande dimma.

Någonting i mörkret höl mig kvar,för på något sätt, så kändes det skönt att bara få dö, snabbt och smärtsamt, och slippa helvetet i världen. Men jag visste att jag var tvungen att vakna någon gång, så jag kämpade mig upp ur mörkret, sakta men säkert.

När jag väl komm till medvetande, efter timmar, dagar, och veckor, så förstod jag två saker, nämligen: 1 antingen var den ljusa salen en drömm, eller 2 så hade de förflyttat mig, utan att jag märkt ett skvatt, jag trodde mer på det första allternativet, jag satte mig upp med hjälp av mina darande armar, och tittade mig förundrat omkring, jag satt i en urgröpning, en tro det eller ej, dammig öken!

"shit" sa jag andlöst och förvånat. Jag började plötsligt att skratta, högt, och desperat , jag la mig ner på rygg igen, och jag skrek av skratt, varför vet jag inte, men precis som tidigare, så kändes det befriande, att bara göra nå eller ej!

Jag log, men plötsligt hörde jag ett ljud, bakom mig, jag vände mig om, snabbt som blixten , men bakom mig sträckte sig bara den vidsträckta öknen, men jag visste vad jag hört, för inte ens ett djur hade kunnat frambringa ett sådant ljud! Mörkt, och hjärtskärande, och fruktansfärt mänskligt.

Plötsligt blev jag rädd, och kröp ihop, men sedan for tanken på att om jag bara låg där så skulle inget hända, så jag reste mig upp och klev brännskadad ut. Jag blåste försiktigt på den, det sved… jag tittade mig omkring efter något att skydda mig själv med och upptäckte något, litet orange, i grottans vrå, som jag konstigt nog inte upptäckt tidigare, med tanke på den lysande färgen. Jag stapplade långsamt dit, och lyfte upp, den orangea saken som visade vara ett tygstycke, som dolde, en liten oansenlig, grå ryggsäck , jag plockade upp en, den vägde inte mycket, och öpnade den , i den låg bara en tom, vattenflaska, en stor flaska jodd, ett rep, och ett tunt, oansenligt tält, som aldrig skulle skydda mot varken kyla, värme, eller vind, det skulle snarare blåsa iväg, tänkte jag buttert, det orange tyget däremot, jag log, fantastiskt, tyget var tjockt och starkt, och skulle säkert skydda mot solen, såg jag! Jag drog det över huvudet, inget bra kamouflage kanske, men sådana saker gick att göra något åt! Jag slängde upp ryggsäcken på ryggen, inte världens bekvämaste, men det var det värt! Jag klev ut i solen, och istället för den brännande känslan så kände jag en underbart skön känsla. Jag satte den ena foten framför den andra, och började gå. Efter cirka tio minuter började jag bli fruktansfärt törstig, men det enda jag hade var en flaska jodd, och en torr brödbit, som jag hittat i ena fickan. Hur hade idioterna som slängt ut mig här tänkt egentligen, jag var sur, och även hungrig, men hade bestämt mig för att spara brödet, till senare, när jag verkligen var i behov av det.

Överallt brädde, sanddyner, sand och mer sandyner ut sig och på den ljusblågrå himlen sken en stor, röd sol.

Det hade börjat mörkna, efter cirka en halvtimme till, och jag bestämde mig för att slå läger snabbast möjliga, men först behövde jag vatten

Men när jag gått i 20 minuter till så,var det kolmörkt och jag bestämde mig för att ge upp och fortsätta nästa dag, så jag satte upp det lilla tältet, och gick och la mig tidigt….

När jag vaknade, så hörde jag konstiga ljud utifrån och kröp ut, jag höll på att svimma, jag befann mig i en djungel, fuktig och grön. Nu skrek jag för nu, var jag fruktansfärt rädd, vilka var de där människorna, och jag var inte längre lika säker att den ljusa salen var en drömm.

Jag kröp in i tältet igen, skrämd, och rädd att nogot väre skulle ske om jag stack ut huvudet igen, fortfarande, så trötttttttt…..

När jag vaknade igen så kändes djungeln bara som en drömm, och jag kröp sömndruket ut ur tältet ännu en gång, och änn en gång stod jag i den vidtäckta öknen, jag tänkte att jag inte skulle krypa in i tältet igen, eftersom att jag häldre valde, den stora öknen, än en ännu fullt okänd djungel, full av konstiga varelser, som bara ville se mig död. Och för tillfället så ville jag fortsätta leva, även med tanke på att uttorkning verkade ligga hyfsat nära till hands!

Vandringen fortsatte, solen hade konstigt nog börjat skifta i mörkare nyanser av lila, och jag fruktade en kommande solstorm, det var alltid så här de började.när solen stod mitt på himlen, så gissade jag på att den var cirka 12(jag var inte riktigt säker på grund av den märkliga färgen, och att det inte ens var säkert att den var verklig, kanske bara en projektion.

Men just då hade jag inte tid att oroa mig vidare över det eftersom att jag just då hörde märkliga ljud, som av hundratals kraxande fåglar och apor som tjöt i kör, och plötsligt så började allt snurra, runt, runt, runt ,runt,run….

Jag reste mig upp, det snurrade fortfarande i mitt huvud och jag tog ett staplande steg bakåt innan jag kunde stå rakt och se mig omkring, ännu en gång så stod jag upprätt i den sprudlande grönska som omgav mig, där, djupt inne i den ändlösa djungeln, men det var något den här gången som var annorlunda från förra, där syntes inte till en livsform, och det var tyst, tyst som natten, men plötsligt så slog ett ljud igenom! Något klickande, tickande, som ljudet av osmörjda kugghjul som långsamt gnisslade mot varandra… ljudet av dommedagen, världens ände… den här gången så var jag redan så rädd, att ljuden inte gjorde någon störe skilnad, men det var oron, som växte innuti magen som var det obehagliga, jag stod stilla länge, månen hade börjat gå upp på himlen, och mina tankar for genast till artemis, månens och jaktens gudinna, och bad en stilla bön, över att det här skulle sluta, smärtsamt eller ej, så snart som det bara var möjligt.

Jag var trött i både kroppen och själen och la mig ner för att vila, medans jag tittade upp på de tusentals skimrande stjärnorna, på den djupblå himlen, så slöt jag ögonen, och somnade snabbt, och lätt.

I drömmen fick jag en uppenbarelse en vacker flicka stod framför mig i månskenet och tittade sorgsamt på mig, hon var så vacker! Långt mörkt hår flätat med tunna guldband, och iklädd en lång ärmlös klänning, bara fötter och ett tunt vitt pannband som föreställa en månskära, och hennes ögon sen! De var svarta som natten och djupa som avgrunder, och gnistrade som stjärnorna på den mörka himlen, hon tog ett steg fram och sa med en förtrollande röst, djup och ren:

"Ellen Medea dotter av Hera, din undergång är nära, men före slutet så ska du har räddat jorden från undergång, men du ska svikas av din egen art, och du ska vandra jorden, under en dag och en natt, för att slutföra det som den andre började med" och plötsligt bleknade hon bort, och mina tankar blev återigen tomma och mörka. Och jag vaknade med ett ryck, men blev glad när jag upptäckte att jag fortfarande låg i djungelns lummiga grönska.

Jag funderade hela dagen på den konstiga uppenbarelsen, sammtidigt som jag vandrade runt i gläntan och intreserat tittade mig omkring, och det där med dotter av hera! Det var säkert bara en knasig drömm, kanske en biverkning av allt resande. Men även om jag inte tänkte på det så kunde jag inte släppa den konstiga tanken helt, så låg det ändå i bakgrunden som en konstig förkylning.

När jag vandrat ett tag så hörde jag de mystiska maskineriet igen, och jag rös, och plöttsligt såg jag något blänka till bakom några rankor som hängde ner från en trädgren, ett av mina stora problem är att jag är lite för nyfiken för mitt eget bästa, och jag gick fram till rankorna, och lyfte undan dem, de var slajmiga och luktade illa i den kväljande hettan där bakom stod, eller snarare hängde något jag aldrig tidigare sett maken till, en stor buffel tjur, helt i rent glimmrande guld, jag kunde inte tro mina uppspärrade ögon, så jag, ehh…typ petade till den och komm nog åt någon konstig styr panel, för plöttsligt så började robottjuren mulra och skaka oroväckande, och plötsligt lös de glasartade ögonen röda, och den röda blicken fungerade som ett varnings ljus, för just i det ögonblicket reste sig den kraftiga kroppen upp på alla fyra och frustade agresivt! Då sprang

Jag med andan i halsen, och hjärtat skenande i pröstet som en galen häst! Jag hörde den galna tjuren komma efter mig och jag stannade inte ens för att tänka när jag nådde fram till en djup avgrund, och tro det eller ej, hoppade, nu efteråt får jag erkänna, att jag ibland är lite för obetänksam, men just då var det bara en fråga om liv eller buffelmat!

Att ett stup kunde vara så här djupt, sa jag eftertänksamt till mig själv sammtidigt som jag bara föll i mörkret, efter en halvtimme så var jag så djupt ner att ljuset från öppningen inte längre syntes, men jag, var konstigt , och onaturligt nog, fortfarande på väg neråt. Efter en stund till så började jag känna mig som vanligt trots fallet, så då började jag istället tänka på att jag var fruktansfärt hungrig, och undrade om det fanns någon mat kvar i den oranga ryggsäcken, jag satte mig upp på luftströmmen och öpnade den, som jag nu upptäckte var självlysande,den var full med mat! Fast att jag var säker på att det var tomm på så när en torr morot, men nu dingnade den av färsk frukt, läsk, pankakor, och vindolmar, fetaost och oliver,

"grekiskt tema!undrar varför"skrattade jag ironiskt till mig själv sammtidigt som jag högg in på den fantastiska måltiden, när jag var färdig så var ryggsäcken långt ifrån tomm, men jag var så mätt!

Efter ett par timmar så märkte jag att jag börjat tappa fart och började"förbereda mig inför landning" genom att knyta åt skorna och slänga upp ryggsäccken på ryggen, trots att den var proppfulll så vägde den inte mer än ett par gram, och även om jag inte tänkt på det förrän nu så var det kallt i "gropen" så jag drog åt jackan om min varma kropp och kröp ihop som en boll.

Och innan jag viste ordet av så stod jag på fast mark. Jag var inte rädd längre. För jag var säker på att jag ändå skulle dö snart.

Jag skrattade högt, och hörde hur det ekade, det måste finnas en tunnel här någonstans, men eftersom att det var helt mörkt så var jag tvungen att könna mig försiktigt fram med fingertopparna längs väggarna, och kände plötsligt att den tog slut, så jag följde gången som jag hittat och tänkte att det måste finnas en utgång någonstans


End file.
